thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10, or simply Diesel, is an evil diesel engine with a semi-sentient roof-top, hydraulic claw, which he has named "Pinchy". Bio Diesel 10: An engine who has an answer for every question. A bit of a "Know it all!" Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, manipulative, bullying, and raving diesel locomotive. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "Puffball" and "Teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Pinchy, though, seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he loathes. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his brutality, he will help sometimes since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He has a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Appearance Basis Diesel 10 is based on a BR Class 42 diesel-hydraulic with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. All but two members of the class were named after Royal Navy warships, so they, and the similar Class 43, were nicknamed "Warships". Two of these engines are preserved. IMG_4661.JPG|Diesel 10's basis Livery Diesel 10 is painted ochre with tan stripes along his sides. His buffers and "Pinchy" are painted dark brown. Voice Actors *Matt Wilkinson (UK/US) Trivia *According to The Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine, Diesel 10's hydraulic claw, Pinchy, is an illegal modification. Among other reasons, it makes him too tall for the British loading gauge. *In an original version of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad script, Diesel 10 was to have been a new engine to the island, and Pinchy was going to be concealed beneath Diesel 10's roof. These were kept in the book, Diesel 10 Means Trouble, the magazine story Left Alone also possibly has him illustrated without his claw. *"Pinchy" was originally built with no gaps between its buckets, which carried onto early promotional arts/illustrations. *Diesel 10 is the only character introduced in Thomas and the Magic Railroad to appear in the CGI Series. *Diesel 10 only appeared in specials and movies until the seventeenth season, where he appeared in an episode for the first time. *Some of Diesel 10's production made face masks are now owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. *In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 is only addressed as "Diesel" aside from his introductory scene and the scene where Mr. Conductor explains to Billy Twofeathers why he is going to Sodor. *It was widely speculated that Diesel 10's name may have derived from the fact that he was the tenth diesel introduced in the television series, but Britt Allcroft says the name just "popped into her mind". *Diesel 10 was once threatened by Mr. Conductor, of which he was going to put a bag of sugar in Diesel 10's fuel tank, thus clogging up the diesel engine's systems and as Mr. Conductor said to Diesel 10 "It'll seize you up for good", even though Diesel 10 would only need his engine cleaning out to be fully functional again. *In early concept art, Diesel 10 had his name painted on his side. In addition, his claw bucket was smaller, his arm was designed differently, and he had three brakepipes, whereas his final model only had one. *Diesel 10 has never been seen with an operator or driver or mentioned at all, nor has he been seen pulling any sort of rolling stock. *His ERTL toy depicts him as a BR Class 46 with added claw, this is due to re-using D199's tooling but modifying accordingly. *Diesel 10 is shorter in length than his basis. Because of this, he has six exaust vents on both sides. Category:Characters